


One More Night

by fabella



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco Ramon is so done, Fluff, M/M, Only he never actually is, Video, harrisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabella/pseuds/fabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You and I get so damn dysfunctional we start keeping score." Harry & Cisco staring deeply into each other's eyeballs and getting distracted. That's the vid, folks. Harrisco AF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm starting to accept that I won't be moving on from these two. I'm hooked. This is a fun little vid that I didn't agonize over too much. I'm hoping it will fill you with as much glee as it did me as I was vidding.


End file.
